omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mindflayer
Character Synopsis Mindflayers are subterranean Monster Girls that specialize in mind control. it is purported that Mindflayer is part of a race called The Chaos Demons, a race of chaos monsters that slumber deep within the depths of the sea, and it is their duty to fill the land with their minions. They appear above ground seeking prey and they will not only target human men who serve as their partners, but also actively assault human women to entice them into becoming the same race. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Name: Mindflayer Gender: Non-Appicable (Can assume a male or female appearance) Age: Unknown, likely billions of years old (Implied to be as old as the gods themselves) Classification: Chaos Demon, Monster Girl, God of Insanity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (The main abilities of Chaos Demons specialize in effecting the mind, such as being able to control it, devour it or even remove the conginitive thought of humans), Telepathy (Possessess the ability to mentally speak with those who come across it's territory. Can also speak to other beings in other universes/realms), Biological Manipulation (Capable of turning beings into a lovecraftian abomination, of which is stated to be irreversible), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Energy Manipulation (Can ultilize spirit energy that is present across existence), Madness Manipulation (Is able to drive one's sanity to madness from being within one's presence), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation & Biological Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Mindflayer alongside other Chaos Demons are stated to have power that surpasses that of every god, which includes The Fallen God, who can create Pandemonium, an entire spiritual realm that contains it's own distorted Time. Should be vastly superior to The Lilim, who are able to create their own realms with their own Space-Time Continuums) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to The Lilim, who themselves surpass The Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Weaker beings such as The Lilim can create entire universes with their own Space-Time Continuums, Mindflayer is physically beyond them to a high degree. Mindflayer is also capable of creating their own realities as well) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Poseidon was unable to kill The Chaos Demons and had to seal them away to prevent them from wrecking havoc across the universe. Lesser beings such as The Lilim can create universes and survive their destruction with ease) 'Stamina: Varies. Mindflayers depend on the amount of minds they've consumed Range: 'Standard Melee Range normally, '''Universal '''within their own realms. '''Multi-Universal '''with Telepathy (Can speak to other beings present in different universes/realms) 'Intelligence:Very High '''(The Chaos Demons has existed as long as the gods and have lived for billions of years, plus The Mindflayer possesses knowledge that no monster girl is capable of knowing with the exception of The Demon Lord) '''Weaknesses: Reliant on the minds of beings for nourishment Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Mindflayer has massive telepathic abilities that enable her to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind, this also enables her to devastate minds of mortals, though she may be able to apply this to immortal creatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Monster Girls Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 2